


Deus Ex Machina

by badass_normal



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-14
Updated: 2009-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badass_normal/pseuds/badass_normal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex sleeplessly contemplates his morals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deus Ex Machina

Although this pales in comparison with what he has done to his family—or what remains of it, the agonizing reminder growls in his conscience—Alex cannot help but feel that by now, he ought to have learned his lesson. That it is better not to drag anyone at all into the ruthless pond of quicksand that surrounds him, where he is somehow kept afloat to watch as it drowns those who approach him with good intentions. And yes, he is aware that he is indulging in graphic self-pity. He is nothing if not consistently cognizant of his flaws, his failings.

Self-pity, but more importantly, more shamefully, selfishness, he thinks as he props himself up on his elbow and watches her sleep. Gently traces a finger down the smooth skin of her shoulder, her arm. The palm of her hand, curled softly on the pillow. Tangles his fingers in hers and moves closer tentatively, wondering if he has condemned her as he did Cameron and Pam, in a brutal repayment for her open-hearted acceptance of him. An unspoken acknowledgment that she, an almost supernaturally opportune harbor in the metaphorical storm, would protect and care, but not try to fix him, because he is not ready for that. And even then, there will be no one who can do so other than himself.

But although he recoils from such thoughts on the surface, deep down, he really wishes she could. And he hopes to God that that is not his real motive for gently placing a kiss on her forehead and drawing her in tenderly as she has wanted from the beginning. Because it would truly be the lowest he has ever sunk. And that…is saying something.


End file.
